DESCRIPTION (as provided by applicant): In response to the NIH's interest in research that improves the understanding of conditions that enhance or hinder collaborations between scientists and the community we propose a research project that examines factors within an academic medical center which affect the conduct of Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR). The project builds on existing academic-community partnerships within Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC) as well as ongoing research by CUMC investigators on the partnership process itself. The proposal is responsive to research needs articulated by our community and involves shared responsibility for all aspects of the project between CUMC and two community based organizations. These are the Dominican Women's Development Center (DWDC) and the Washington Heights &Inwood Council on Aging. The budget also reflects the equal partnership role between community and academic investigators. With assistance from CUMC investigators and employing empirical qualitative research methodology, community researchers will conduct twenty key informant interviews and three focus groups with university based research leaders and administrators to examine predisposing, enabling and reinforcing factors to CBPR within CUMC. Through joint efforts, the team would identify three important action items which are most amenable to change and initiate the planning process for interventions which would ultimately lead to increased participatory engagement of Northern Manhattan community groups in CUMC sponsored research. By training two DWDC workers in qualitative research methodology, the project provides staff development for DWDC which they can leverage in future research partnerships. It will also provide CUMC leadership with an important example of the level of research sophistication which already exists among community groups. By having community investigators conducting a study that is focused on the factors within academic institution our proposal switches the traditional role between community and academic investigators. An additional innovative component is that rather than focusing on faculty who are already familiar with CBPR, to a large degree we focus on translational research investigators and institutional leaders whose work has typically not included a participatory research component. In order for the nation's research enterprise to successfully carry out its goal of improving and enhancing the state of clinical research which improves the health of the nation, it is essential to build trust and relationships among all stakeholders. The goal of our project is to increase collaborative and participatory academic-community research partnerships which would build trust, foster mutual confidence, and respect and be inclusive of diverse perspectives among diverse stakeholders.